


Never Goodbye

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After weeks spent apart at the hands of the ministry, Harry and Draco finally get to spend a night together, alone and they plan to forget everything in that night.  But come morning they will once again be torn apart by others and have to live with those consequences.  When that day comes...just how will they react an how will it end?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The feeling of a tugging behind his navel followed by the dizziness let him know that it was indeed a port key he had just touched. He tried to brace himself, expecting his knees to give out from under him as he landed, but it never came. Instead there were steady hands holding his arms as his feet hit the floor and he bent over willing the nauseous-ness to pass. He opened his eyes slowly expecting a blinding light but instead he heard the whispered _Lumos_ and the light glow from the end of a wand tip beside him. The small amount of light allowed him to see that the room was circular with stone walls and a stone floor. There was no window and he couldn’t see a door. The room was cold and he could hear the wind howling and the rain fall. Evidently he was far enough away from Hogwarts. He shrugged the hands off him to turn and face his companion and narrowed his eyes, reaching for his wand from sheer habit and he cursed himself when the other held it up in front of him with a trace of amusement behind those beetle eyes. He scanned the room and felt a small panic arise within him before he clamped down on it when he could see no door. 

“Really Potter, I would have expected better from you.” There was a smirk forming on the thin lips. Harry clenched his fists and carefully ran over in his mind what he could do. He could do some wandless magic, but would he be able to cast a spell quickly enough and then be able to get out of here? He cursed himself once more and took a deep breath.

“What do you want Snape?” He spat the name. Even after all this time, the potions master hadn’t changed. True Voldemort was now dead but there were still Death Eaters that had managed to escape after the end of the final battle. Harry let himself a small smile at that. The final duel was anything but that. Voldemort had let all his Death Eaters and all the creatures he had gained on his side do all of the fighting. It was never a matter of the two of them facing off; it was simple a matter of Voldemort hiding away long enough for someone else to kill Harry Potter. It was thanks to Snape that Harry had been able to get close enough to Voldemort and kill him. He didn’t escape unscathed from that encounter either.

“Follow me.”

“Follow you! Follow you where? Where is here! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.”

“Then why did you potter?”

“Where are we?”

“It is perfectly safe here.”

“I don’t care. Tell me, you port keyed us somewhere –illegally at that- and you say it’s safe.”

“Potter, you are starting to grate on my nerves, please stop your childish behaviour and just follow me.”

Snape handed him his wand and he resisted the urge to immediately hex him. There was an almost satisfied expression on Snape’s face and he turned, and with a few whispered words a door appeared in the wall and Snape stepped through it. Harry followed after him while keeping a grip on his wand, the feeling of it giving him a small amount of comfort knowing it was there. They walked through the corridors and Harry shivered slightly as his light tee shirt gave him no warmth against what he guessed was dungeons. Snape walked with confident long strides as if he knew these corridors and once more Harry wondered why they were here, and just where here was. Finally the narrow corridors gave way to a large open hall where the light was a soft glow and heat met them, steaming Harry’s glasses up slightly. He took them off and cleaned them on his tee-shirt before placing them back on his nose. When he placed them back he let his eyes wander around the room, wondering just why Snape had taken him here and seeing the familiar décor and not quite placing where it was he knew it from. It wasn’t until he heard Snape shift beside him that he looked up to the older man. Snape was looking across the hall towards…

Harry’s breath hitched. There was no way that he could be here. He was supposed to be in the holding cells of the ministry under watchful guard of the Aurors…slowly Harry began walking forward, his steps turning into long strides and before he knew it he was running across the length of the hall forgetting that Snape was behind him and could hex him at any moment. He skidded to a stop and gently placed his hands upon the man’s shoulders, taking in the almost slumped posture and not missing the hands bracing himself on the wall behind him. He bent his head down and saw a small trickle of tears falling down the cheeks; Harry wiped them away and lifted the chin up. It was. It was him and he was here. Harry couldn’t help but smile and kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks and feeling his heart hammering against his chest his mind running everything from the past few months behind his eyes as he tried to take in the fact that he was here, in front of him and not just a memory. He felt the need to pinch himself, afraid it was a dream.

They broke away when they heard the clearing of a throat and Harry turned around to see Snape standing several feet behind them. He looked at his face trying to determine what he wanted and then he heard Draco sigh behind him. Snape couldn’t –he wouldn’t- be here to take Draco. Why had Snape taken him here?

“No.”

“Excuse me Mr. Potter?”

“No. You’re not taking him. No.”

There was a smirk forming on his thin lips and Snape looked past him to Draco who placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and spoke so quietly that his voice was almost a whisper. The fact that it hadn’t been used much wasn’t entirely lost on Harry. “Harry, he’s not here to take me. He brought you here to me.”

“He’s…what?” Harry turned and looked back at Snape; the man’s face was expressionless, looking simply at Draco. “What’s…how…you were at the ministry, how did he get you out?”

“Once more Potter, you have displayed your inability to use your head in the simplest of situations.”

“Severus…” Draco turned Harry round, his hands cupping his cheeks and looking straight at Harry. “He snuck me out using a potion Harry, its fine. I’m here for tonight. Just you and me.”

“Potion…you mean the polyjuice? How…who?”

“Potter! Will you stop with the questions? Draco will explain it to you. Remember the time Draco. I will return in the morning.” Harry looked between the two of them, not missing the silent words that passed between the two as they looked and then nodded at each other. Snape turned and went back down the corridor the two had come from, his black robes billowing out behind him. Harry turned to Draco.

“Draco…what’s going on?”

“Harry…” Draco looked up, his eyes shone with tears but there was also something else there, something that made Harry’s heart jump a beat at the intensity of it. “Severus got me out; there is someone in my place using polyjuice potion so I can be here. With _you_.”

Harry looked back down the corridor where Snape had gone, realisation hitting him. “It’s only for tonight. Isn’t it?” Draco nodded and Harry leaned in, catching his lips once more, pushing Draco into the wall behind him and letting his hands roam over the body. He explored Draco’s mouth relishing in the moans that escaped his lover. After weeks of not being able to see or touch him he couldn’t decide what he wanted more of. Draco made the decision for him, pulling away and placing a finger to Harry’s lips. 

“Follow me.”

Harry followed as Draco led him through the vast halls, the lights in each room or hall dim and soft. He knew this place. He had spent a whole year living here with Draco after the war recuperating from his injuries. Draco never once leaving his side. He swallowed at the thought of what was to come in the following days. He would not think about that, not tonight. They came to a stop at the French doors that led out to the gardens of Malfoy manor. Draco opened them and a soft breeze blew in, ruffling Harry’s hair and he walked out onto the soft grass. He kicked of his sneakers to feel the grass under his feet, letting a smile fall on his face. He looked round for Draco and found him sitting on the grass near the small fountain.

On the grass was a simple blanket with several dishes laid out on it. Draco had charmed several candles to float in the air above his head, the light shining upon his pale features. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses that he held in his hands. He poured them out and held one up to Harry who moved forward and took it. He knelt down. Silently they toasted each other and linked their arms sipping their wine, eyes never leaving each other. The whole thing reminding Harry of the first ‘date’ the two of them had. Although it hadn’t gone as smoothly as either would have liked, Harry would never forget that night as long as he lived.

They sat their glasses to the side, and Harry watched Draco’s every move determined to memorise everything about him. The way the light played along his face, how when he moved to the left a strand of hair would fall down, how when he spoke he would lick his lips occasionally. The smile that lit up his features and the simple beauty that was Draco Malfoy. 

They talked quietly feeding each other the food that Draco had set up. Harry not asking why they were out in the gardens, not when what was to come would tear them apart. Their touches staying longer on the other with each passing moment. The wine bottle slowly emptied, each refill causing the glasses to be clinked together. Their smiles and laughter grew as the night went on. Draco flicked his wand and dessert floated through the French doors towards them and set itself on the blanket. Under the cover of the platter there were strawberries in cream and chocolate and fudge sauce with ice cream. Harry picked up one of the strawberries, and dipping it in the fudge sauce, he leant over to Draco and fed him it. The feeding continued and Harry placed some cream on his finger and Draco leaned in, taking his finger between his lips and sucked the cream off it. Harry watched him, transfixed on the tongue that rolled round the tip of his finger. Suddenly Harry found himself being pushed down on the blanket, Draco climbing on top of him, the wineglass being knocked over and soon the food was forgotten about in favour of sensual kisses and the removal of each other clothes. 

Draco pulled of Harry’s t-shirt and traced his hands along his chest, his fingers following the scar that ran from his right shoulder across his chest and ended at his left hip. It had been a ‘gift’ from his father in the midst of battle with Voldemort. Harry watched Draco, his own hands opening the buttons to reveal the too pale skin underneath, the result of too long spent in the presence of Dementors and then imprisoned in a cell in the ministry. Slowly they removed each others clothes tossing them to the side, their hands running along each others skin as if it was the first time they had been naked together. In truth it was the first in weeks, Harry not being allowed to see Draco in the ministry. Leaning forward Draco caught Harry’s lip once more in a soft and slow kiss, nipping on the lower lip gently before kissing along his jaw and down his throat. He grazed his teeth over the curve of his neck lightly biting down while his hands splayed along Harry’s chest, one hand playing with one of his nipples the other lightly stroking Harry’s erection.

Above them the clouds moved across the midnight sky, a roll of thunder sounding and the distant sky lighting up. The fireflies in the garden moved along the wall towards the fountain towards the couple, a low moan sounded as Draco ran his tongue along the shaft before swallowing it, Harry’s hands going to Draco’s hair as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Draco moved his mouth to the tip letting his tongue pass over the tip before he moved back down again placing a hand behind Harry’s balls, his fingers slipping between his cheeks. Harry arched up thrusting in Draco’s mouth and Draco pulled back blowing over the tip and with a whispered spell he slid a finger past Harry’s entrance gently and moved it around before he slid another in and began gently scissoring them. He took his other hand and slowly stroked Harry watching as he arched his back and pulled at the blanket below him, his breathing hitching.

“Draco…now, please…”

Draco removed his fingers and whispered yet another spell to coat his own cock and positioned himself and eased himself in stilling when Harry gave a small wince. He allowed Harry to get used to the intrusion and when he nodded he moved until he was fully inside his lover. He kissed Harry and with slow gentle movements he began to thrust into Harry, catching his lips in chaste kisses.

Above them the thunder rolled again, droplets of rain falling down upon their bodies as breaths and moans left their throats. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco locking his knees at his hips and met him thrust for thrust. Draco nipped at his earlobe his breathing coming in pants. Too soon the movements sped up and Harry could feel himself nearing his climax, Draco moved his hand between them and stroked Harry’s erection in time with his thrusts. He felt Harry tightened around him and Harry came calling Draco’s name. Draco thrust a few more times and came and kissed Harry’s neck his breath slowing down, he felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to emerald eyes, face wet with the rain and sweat. He pulled out and allowed Harry to pull him in for a deep kiss despite the rain falling onto them. 

When they pulled away they looked at each other, Harry running his fingers through Draco’s hair. Eventually they stood up, and silently entered the house, Draco leading the way. Towards the grand staircase and up the stairs they went, stopping along the way to touch and kiss, each determined to be as close to the other as possible. Draco led them to the master bedroom and towards the ensuite picking up the dressing gowns on the way. Harry silently watched Draco turn the shower on; he could remember the first time they were here. Harry had wanted to take a shower on his own, after weeks in bed and having someone to help him bathe. The idea hadn’t worked quite as well as he had hoped and Draco had found him barely able to stand and had promised him once he was stronger he could do more when Harry had protested to being treated like an invalid. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, he didn’t want to think about them…not now, not when Draco was here with him, and tomorrow he would be…

There was a small tug and he was being pulled into the shower…the water spraying down on the two of them…Harry was glad that he no longer needed his glasses, when he had everything had been blurry without them, now it wasn’t and he could see Draco clearly. See the pale skin, the curve at his neck where his collarbone started, the point of his chin and the thin lips. Between the two of them they washed and touched and kissed. Harry relished every touch committing to memory the feel of Draco touching him, the feel of lips almost as if it was their first time together again. Which it nearly was. Draco had been in the ministry for weeks, and before that Azkaban had held him. Harry truthfully never wanted tonight to end. 

Leaving the shower they both sat on the bed…and Harry felt fear creep over him for the first time in weeks. The thought that tomorrow Draco could be dead causing him to freeze from where he stood by the bed. The thought that tomorrow…he wouldn’t have Draco. All this time he’d been holding on, clinging to the hope that maybe, just maybe something would happen –anything- that would end the nightmare he had found himself in. Even now he still didn’t know why Draco had been arrested. It had been clear which side Draco had fought on…he had given the Order specific details that helped them prepare for when Voldemort attacked, details, that without them would have left causalities in triple figures. There had been the whole year they had spent living in Malfoy Manor after Harry refused to stay another minute in St. Mungo’s where everyone was able to get in and see him despite security and charms. They had moved out when Harry felt able enough, and for nine months they were happy and lived perfectly, happy normal –or as normal as they could get- lives. It was three months ago when they had started arresting anyone who had been involved with the Death Eaters, even Snape. Dumbledore had testified that both Draco and Severus were innocent, but the ministry had decided that Draco had withheld vital information from the Order, and even under Veritaserum weren’t happy with the results. There own vendetta with Lucius forcing Fudge to make Draco pay for the sins of the father and the small amount of Death Eater activity that Draco had had to do to keep his cover. No doubt Fudge was trying to placate the public somehow for his lack of actions throughout the beginning of the war. They had a trial and tomorrow would the final day. And Harry was terrified of the outcome. Draco had forbidden him as well as the Wizengamont to attend the trial due to the fact that he was a key witness. A witness to what Harry didn’t know…he had refused to speak at the trial, refused to speak out against Draco, anytime he had been approached for a statement he had vehemently stood by Draco every time, -much to the chagrin of Fudge and some of the Prophet’s more avid readers. But he would be allowed to go tomorrow. 

Harry didn’t want to watch Draco die, didn’t want to see the Dementors…

He felt someone take his hand and started, he looked down to see Draco looking at him, his face white but his eyes full of emotion. Love, fear, anger, despair and Harry felt his heart break. There was nothing he could do. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and he could do nothing for his lover. The Irony of it never failed to escape him and always left him filled with anger and hate at himself, Dumbledore and the Ministry. Draco knelt in front of him on the bed and ran his hand along his cheek, a well of tears behind his eyes and lightly kissed Harry, and shaking his head spoke in a low voice thick with emotion that Harry wondered how the tears weren’t falling.

“Don’t…not tonight. Don’t think.”

“Draco…I…”

“No Harry…don’t, just be.”

“How…if you’re…”

“Don’t say it okay…it doesn’t matter. We’re here… _now_ and that’s all that matters.”

Harry swallowed and tried not to let his own tears fall. Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper and Harry could hear his breathing, it was shallow and he would swear to himself later on that he could almost hear Draco’s erratic heartbeat against his chest. He was right. It would be over tomorrow and right now they had each other and that was all that mattered. Neither of them had thought they would survive the war, and they had. But this was going to tear them apart and this was their goodbye. An unwanted one but one all the same. Harry nodded and captured Draco’s lips in a kiss forcing the tears from his eyes as he climbed onto the bed untying the bathrobe as he went. A whisper in his ear caused him to pause.

“…make love to me…”

Harry glanced up and saw a single tear fall from his eyes, he nodded and kissed him, not wiping away the tear…to wipe it away would mean it wasn’t needed and that’s all they needed, was to be able to cry freely. They just didn’t have the time. He nodded and swallowed his own tears. Bringing a hand up to cup Draco’s cheek he placed his lips over Draco’s while the other pushed his robe off him while they both lay down. Soon their robes were removed, discarded on the floor and Harry’s hands were moving, touching every part of Draco’s body. Caressing every piece of bare skin, he trailed his fingers over his hip, his lips following, kissing the inside of this thigh down to his knee and then his ankle.

Draco laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes relishing every touch and every kiss from Harry. Behind his eyes a torrent of emotions building up with tears and memories that Draco didn’t try to stop. These were the memories that had kept him alive in Azkaban every time the Dementors came too close, and they came close too often. He took in a deep breath as Harry took him in his mouth and threw his head back, hands tangling themselves in the messy black hair.

His mind replayed him all of their times together. All the secret kisses and touches in dark corners at the start of their relationship. The anger of both their friends and the threats from his father. Draco remembered their first time together, a moan escaped him as he felt Harry slid a finger in him, slowly stretching him, one finger became two and eventually three, and by the time Harry was slowly entering him Draco couldn’t hold back the moan or the tear that fell at the feeling of finally having his lover inside of him after weeks of not even seeing him. Their movement was slow, each touch gentle and caressing, making it last as long as it could. Sweat sheened their bodies as Draco arched to meet Harry thrust for thrust, their breaths shallow and quick and when the finally came one after the other they lay together quietly, their breathing being the only sound. Neither spoke favouring to savour the moment. Harry slowly pulled out and lay beside Draco running his thumb along his cheek that was damp with tears as they fell unchecked down his face. Leaning in, Harry kissed Draco’s cheeks, tasting the salt from the tears and then leaning in to place a kiss upon his lips. The kiss quickly turning from short to deep, slow and passionate once more. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Part Two

See Part one for disclaimer.

Also, thank you to Chelle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry sat on the bench, his hands clenching the wood beneath him and kept his mental chant going, his eyes never leaving Draco’s small frame, his body trembling with the effort it took to stand with Veritaserum still in his system. Harry swore that if he ever had the chance, he would take revenge on Fudge for his methods, for prioritizing his political standing above else. And Harry wished again, and not for the first time that there had been a few more…specific deaths over the war. It may have caused uproar after it was over, but that way maybe fairness would have had a chance to win out. He never heard the questions that Fudge asked, or the small startled gasps from other members of the Wizengamont. He was aware of Snape beside him, his eyes boring holes in everyone he looked at. Harry had avoided his gaze since he had threatened to hex him that morning when he had come to collect Draco. He could see Draco’s lips moving but couldn’t make out the words, the small pink tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips and Harry’s hands clenched the wood harder until his knuckles turned white. It was drawing to a close now: Harry could feel the tension. It was palpable.

The guards pulled Draco to a standing position once he had slumped in his seat from the effort of speaking through the potion. He had refused to have anyone to represent him and he looked up defiantly to the Wizengamont as they conversed with one another. The low whispers filled the courtroom and Harry wondered just how much of the ‘discussion’ was on the verdict they were to deliver. There was whispering just behind him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Draco. He wasn’t aware of himself leaning forward as the Chief Wizard rose, or of unclenching his hands from the bench: he wasn’t even aware of that he was holding his breath. All he was aware of was the slow creep of looming shadows in the corner of his vision that wasn’t centred on his love. A small part of his mind screamed at him to move, for even now he could feel a chill fall over him, and a whispering that had nothing to do with the people that were around him. Amidst the chill and the shadows that were slowly getting closer, he heard a gasp and someone beside him stand up quickly bumping into him and focusing his thoughts once more on what was happening. He could see Draco’s pale face drained of the little colour that had been there, and Draco was looking at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Surprise filled them and Harry couldn’t help but look to Snape, hoping that he would tell him what had happened. And Snape’s own face was pale -shock in his features- and his lips were moving but Harry couldn’t hear what he was saying.

What he was aware of was Snape physically grabbing his arms, much like he had that morning, and shaking him. When that gave him no response he pointed to Draco and a small amount of sound broke through the barrier that Harry seemed to have raised around himself. He turned and saw those shadows and once more could see the not so fine tremble in Draco’s limbs. Once more his mind screamed for him to move, but his own limbs refused to move. He heard Snape speak, even saw him take out his own wand, fire of a spell that he knew wasn’t the patronus, _\- these aren’t Dementors,-_ his mind supplied - but the spell ricocheted off the now visible shield around them and they had to duck to prevent themselves being the victim of the spell. Looking down at Snape’s face as he watched his godson, something in Harry finally broke. He had sworn to Draco that he would get out of this alive; he _needed_ Draco to come out of this alive. If only for selfish reasons, he needed Draco to survive. He ignored Hermione’s voice of telling him he _couldn’t_ change the outcome, and he couldn’t use the time turner, not for his own gain. Harry could still see her hurt expression to his scathing remark, and then he had stormed from her house to his own flat and proceeded to destroy everything he could.

He removed his own wand from the back trouser pocket and fired of a spell only to have it bounce off the shield. Looking around him he tried to find someway to get through it, but his mind was blank, no thoughts or sudden ideas coming to him. He looked to the floor once more and saw Draco on his knees, several of the shadows already upon him. He clutched his wand and cursed under his breath.

“Damn it, I killed Voldemort and I _will_ get through this shield!”

Fear gripped at him as he watched more of those shadows _\- what are those things? -_ come closer to Draco. He could feel the icy chill they exuded but he knew they weren’t Dementors. He fired of more curses, each bouncing back towards him and some hitting him. He didn’t question why none of them stung or knocked him back. He didn’t noticed the faint glow that surrounded him, he didn’t notice Fudge pointing towards him, he was aware of placing his hands on the barrier. He could feel it rippling beneath his fingers, could feel the magic binding it and he pushed outwards. When the first didn’t work he repeated it, this time putting more force behind it. After the third try he threw his fists to it.

“By Merlin I will get through this, be it by my will, but I swear I will!”

The air shimmered briefly, a brief flash of silver smoke ran along the barrier and with the barest of sounds, a small pop, and the barrier crumpled. Harry fell forward and softly chanted a cushioning charm from where he hoped he would land. He quickly rolled and panicked when he couldn’t see Draco. All he could see was a mass of shadows. He rushed forward, but once he got closer he realised they weren’t shadows at all, they were _essences,_ they were what made Dementors. He wondered how the ministry managed to get a hold of them, never mind managed to control them, _like they controlled the Dementors?_

The next few moments were a blur to him. Somehow, he would never know just how, he managed to pass through the essences and see Draco lying face down on the floor, pale as a sheet and sweat on his brow, his lips were moving but no sound escaped. Harry felt a burning on the back of his neck and turned only to see red eyes and he fell back, his arm out in front of him with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on his lips when the eyes faded to a tombstone. Leaning forward despite himself, his own eyes widened at the name. He turned and frantically felt for a pulse on Draco. When he found it he let out a small sigh of relief which quickly became a startled gasp when Draco began to convulse.

Yelling out and hoping someone heard, he turned Draco and began chanting again under his breath. A stream of Latin he didn’t know he knew poured from his lips, the shadows quickly fled from the light to leave them alone on the stone floor. Encircled in a gulf of red flame that spun round them, whipping their hair like the wind, and changed to orange before flickering to yellow and then blue. Briefly the ground shook, knocking some people over before the flames turned inwards, and then there was nothing. No one moved, all eyes were on the two on the ground. Harry was crouched over Draco, hands on his face and his lips moving. The air was still and cool, their breath forming in small clouds in front of them. Snape finally stood and moved slowly towards them, dust layered his black hair and he had a gash along his head although he didn’t seem to notice it. When he got close he bent on one knee and kneeled beside Harry and reached out a hand, but before he got that far there was a screeching sound and a fluttering of wings echoing around them and everyone jumped. When the screeching had finally stopped, Snape turned around to find that both Harry and Draco had disappeared, all that was left was Harry’s wand and a ring of ashes surrounding where they once were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_2 years later_

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, his mug of tea forgotten and cold as he heard the soft _‘pop’_ of apparition, glancing at the clock and noting the time, he wearily stood and watched the door in front of him. It was too early for Draco to be home, routine had taught him that. Draco wouldn’t be home for several more hours. And, even at that, he always apparated into the kitchen where Harry normally was. He moved to the side to glance out to the front porch of their small cottage and could see no one. Briefly wondering if he had imagined it, he moved to the door, his hand itching to go for his no-longer-there-wand and tried to calm his racing nerves. They had gone over this enough times. Knowing that it could be a possibility, but neither of them wanting to out right admit it. Only one person knew where they were and Harry knew he certainly wouldn’t be here unless he had to be. If he was, he couldn’t be bringing good news. The last time he came it had been to inform them that Draco’s mother had died, leaving Draco as the last remaining heir. _Heir in hiding,_ Draco had snidely replied. 

When it was apparent that it had indeed been his imagination, he sat back on his chair and went back to his book. It was only when, hours later, when there was another _‘pop’_ that was within the house did Harry finally look up from his book. Taking in the sight of a Draco with brown hair and blue eyes, he allowed a small smile to play his lips. He still wouldn’t get used to that face. Soon the glamour was removed and Draco moved into kiss Harry lightly. Their evening was spent quietly. Their dinner was small and they retired early to their chambers, unaware of the figures that were creeping along the edges of the wards.

Draco awoke suddenly. As he lay facing the ceiling he tried to figure out what it was that disturbed his sleep. He turned to Harry only to find that side of the bed empty. He sighed and stood, making his way to the bathroom. When he pushed open the door he immediately took the small wash cloth, soaked it and held to Harry’s forehead and cursed once more Cornelius Fudge. When Harry finally sat back on his knees, his face was flushed and sweat was on his brow. That was when Draco felt it again. It was like a feather brushing against his skin, only it was his mind. Harry let out a small whimper and retched again. Draco turned to wet the wash cloth again when there was the unmistakable sound of his godfather’s voice from within the house. Draco hoped his presence didn’t mean what he thought it did. The last two times Severus had shown up at their home had meant that they had had to very quickly relocate. And Harry had just begun to settle down after removing them both from the ministry and…Draco still didn’t know what had happened. Only that afterwards Draco couldn’t stop the barrage of memories that were and weren’t his and only Harry’s touch would slow them down enough that he could attempt to close off his mind lest they drive him to the brink of insanity. That and somehow…whatever Harry had done, he couldn’t…it was still unfathomable even now.

It was indeed Severus, and he turned into the bathroom and his eyes weren’t as wide nor were his motions as hurried as the pervious times. Draco felt that feather brush against his mind once more and look inquisitively at Severus. He shook his head and there was a half smile forming on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow but Severus nodded his head to Harry who was once more retching violently into the toilet and Draco sighed. The potions they had been given really weren’t helping any and Draco didn’t know what was wrong, and as it appeared neither did his godfather. After what seemed like hours, Harry finally laid back against Draco, his fevered state allowing him some rest. Draco carried him to their bed and when Severus waited at their bedroom door, he went out to the hall intent on not leaving Harry on his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Six months later_

Harry hung up the final picture on the wall above the fireplace. The small cup of floo powder was full, and the sun shone through the wide window of the front room and Harry allowed a smile to grace his lips. Running his hand through his hair he looked around the room and fixed his sweater for what had to be the tenth time, nervously ran his hands over his thighs and blew out a slow breath.

“Get a hold of yourself Potter…” A chuckle escaped him “…Potter- _Malfoy._ ” Another chuckle escaped him and this one he couldn’t stop as quick, but when he saw the front door open and saw him standing there watching him he stifled his laughter and stood up straight. He hadn’t felt this nervous since his first night with Draco. And he had to shake himself to stop grinning like an idiot. 

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

Draco just shook his head and walked over to his partner and pulled him close, placing small chaste kisses along his face. He didn’t want to question what was so funny, it was simply enough that Harry was happy, and that he looked better than he had two years ago. He sent up a silent thank you to his godfather for whatever he had done to that new batch of potions. He made a note to himself to visit his godfather later that week. He knew Harry and he owed him a lot and he couldn’t think of where to begin to pay him back.

“Draco?” There was a soft kiss at his neck.

“Mmm?”

When Harry didn’t reply Draco stood back and looked to Harry and his eyes widened. Although his hand was shaking slightly, there was a feather that was floating just above his hand and his eyes were lit up with a smile. When the feather dropped, his shoulders slumped and he swayed just a little. Draco placed his hands on his arms and manoeuvred him to the one seater and knelt in front of him.

“Severus came by this morning after you left.”

“What did he say?”

“That it wasn’t as permanent as we thought.”

“So that means…”

“Yeah, he said as long as I don’t over tax myself and don’t do anything _Gryffindor-ish_ it should come back.”

“Harry, he…I…” 

Draco was at a loss for words. For those two years both of them had thought he had lost it forever. It wasn’t until Severus had apparated the second time to find Harry in the bathroom retching violently that he had had an idea of what had happened. It took Draco several hours after that to comprehend that he had been contributing to the ill-heath of his partner. But Severus had said it wouldn’t have made any difference. The fact that where ever they were was covered in wards as well as the _Fidelius_ was enough to cause the initial problem. But now, at least, they had a small hope that it could be reversed. Draco took ahold of Harry’s hand and led him out their back door. They made their way through the small garden that was full of flowers just starting to bud and climbed the picket fence and made their way to the stream. Once there they stopped and Draco pulled Harry close to him, breathing in his scent.

It was hours later when they heard, and with Harry’s head in his lap, asleep, that Draco saw the bird flying towards them. It was a large black one, a raven and Draco watched its descent. It landed beside him, and despite who its owner was, it was a gentle and patient bird. It took the small piece of parchment as well as the pouch that carried the next batch of potions and once free of the burden the bird took off, soaring back into the night sky where it became a speck, indistinguishable from the rest of the blackness. Unfolding the piece of parchment and reading it, Draco laid it to the side and rested his head against the tree and continued running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Indeed they were both free, not entirely healthy, but they would get there. And that’s all Draco could ask for. Closing his eyes and relaxing, he let the caress of the wind and the eyes of the moon watch him as he fell into a light slumber. The piece of parchment all but forgotten as the wind picked it up and took it with it through the air, only to let it fall in the stream. Its contents read, and ink running as those it concerned lay at a tree, peacefully entwined.

_‘Arthur Weasley becomes new Minister for Magic!’_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read?

Review?


End file.
